Life At Hogwarts
by KaylaKatastrophy
Summary: Drama, sex, fighting, deception... & more. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters involved in this story. JK Rowling does (: She's a genius!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was late into the school year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was a beautiful sunny day as Harry Potter sat at stone table thinking quietly to himself. Why hadn't I told her how I felt when I had the chance? He was kicking himself mentally for not asking Ginny out sooner. He continued to think about how many times he had been able to her and hadn't until he his thoughts were rudely disturbed by Hermione slamming her books onto the table.

"Where have you been?" she demanded fuming, "I've been looking for you everywhere and I can't seem to get Ron away from that no good Lavender Brown. It's like there joined at the lips." Harry just shook his head absent mindedly and wondered why Hermione had an interest in Ron's personal life anyway, but that thought was driving away as soon as he saw Ginny walk by with Luna in deep conversation. Harry glanced at Luna and noticed she looked strangely serious as she talked to Ginny.

"Are you even listening to me Harry?" Hermione said angrily. Harry hadn't been listening to Hermione as she talked but he simply nodded and said with a smile, "Yeah, but what was that last bit?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head but when on, "I was talking about how ridiculous the girls around here are becoming."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he nonchalantly leaned his head on his fist. "I mean...oh never mind. I need to talk to McGonallgal. I'll see you later Harry," She said as she briskly picked her things up and dashed to McGonallgall's office.

Harry sat thinking to himself for a moment then decided to go and find Ron so he picked up his backpack and headed inside. As he walked down the corridor his mind wondered aimlessly. He thought about the summer before when Sirius Black, his godfather who had been confined in the wizard prison Azkaban for false charges, had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, a distant cousin to Sirius. Harry continued to beat himself up over it because he knew if he had learned occlumency he could've blocked Voldemort out and wouldn't have fell for his fictitious thoughts he planted for Harry.

Harry believed Voldemort was torturing Sirius, with the unforgivable curse called Crucio, into giving him the prophecy about Harry and himself. Though in the end Harry fell into Voldemorts' trap and the only living member of Harry's family was killed. He could never forgive himself for his stupidity and he could feel his anger grow intensely. So many questions rose in Harrys' mind about the things he could have done. Thinking about it made him feel sick with disgust for Bellatrix and Voldemort.

In the midst of his thoughts he smelled an amazing, intoxicating aroma. It smelled like lilac and lavender mixed with a hint of rose. The scent filled his head up with a warm sensation and gave him a light headed sensation then felt all his thoughts vanish. Entirely transfixed in the aroma he wondered senselessly around he had to find out where it was coming from. So he followed it straight to the girl's bathroom, also known as Moaning Myrtles' Bathroom. Moaning Myrtle is a ghost of a girl who died from a basilisk stare in the bathroom where her ghost lives.

He opened the large door to find a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, judging from her dark blue dress robes and the crest, brewing a love potion of some sort. He didn't acknowledge who the potion was for or why she was brewing it he only concentrated on the aroma that hit him hard. All of his senses became haywire, everything became blurry and all his focusing energy was on that one girl. Ginny was far from his mind now. The girl sitting there was the only one who mattered to him at the moment.

The girl looked frightened as Harry slowly walked closer to her. He bent down a little and gave her his hand, to help her up. She took it trembling and stood up looking Harry directly in the face then looked down at her. She was almost eye level and he noticed firstly that she had large pale blue eyes that where full of anxious and curious concern.

He also observed she had large curves as he looked down at her chest. Her shirt was slightly unbuttoned exposing her cleave. Harrys' eyes traveled down slightly and saw she had beautiful waist length golden blond hair that sparkled in the escaping light from a window high above them. In Harry's eyes she was his definition of perfect. Her face was softly heart shaped and lightly tanned. Harry looked at her with nothing but deep longing. All he wanted to do was to get her out of those robes.

"It's okay." whispered Harry smiling, "I won't tell." He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers.

Harry felt her kiss back and that sent triggers off all over his body. He pushed her body to the nearest stall without losing any contact between them. He opened his mouth and lightly pushed his tongue into her mouth. As her tongue massaged his he started to grope her chest. His adrenaline was so strong he barely felt her try to push him away.

"Come on. Let's play a little while. I know you like me," Harry said laughing quietly at her attempt to get away. He continued to kiss her until she punched him in the stomach. To Harry it felt like a light pressure but nothing more. He kissed her neck this time but as he did she let out the most god awful scream.

"Sssssh," Harry said kissing her lightly on the lips then pulled away slightly and said, "You don't want to get us into trouble, do you?" Harry laughed in light of himself. She tried to punch him again but it barely affected him because of his rock hard abs. So when that failed she screamed as loud as she could again.

Harry didn't understand why she was acting this way all he wanted was her body then he would leave. Harry covered her mouth with a free hand and began to play with the edge of her skirt with the other until she started to cry. Harry almost felt sorry for her but then again all he could think about was her naked body on his. She whimpered slightly and something snapped in Harry's mind and he suddenly come to and realized what he was doing. As soon as he was about to stop and back away the bathroom door burst open.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" yelled a familiar female voice. Harry could hear her footsteps stomping over to him be he just stared wide eyed at the girl he just sexually assaulted. "LET HER GO! NOW!" She pulled his hands away from the girl and slapped him in the face as hard as she could then turned toward the girl Harry didn't even know. "Are...are you ok?" Harry heard her she asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the girl said trembling. "Thanks Ginny." The whole time Harry had his face turned away from the two girls to try and hide his shame. As Harry rubbed his face where the girl slapped him in the face he heard another girl in and stood beside the girl he had assaulted. "Ssh, it's fine now Ginny and I are here," said a third girl in dreamy far away voice Harry knew to be Luna Lovegoods'.

Ginny? No. It can't be. Harry turned around and looked over. Sure enough the flaming redheaded beauty was standing right next to the girl he had pinned to the wall. He looked down at the ground infuriated with himself. What the hell was I thinking? Why couldn't I stop myself? And why did it have to be Ginny to burst in? Harry chastised himself for doing the things he did, but then again all he remembered was opening the girl's bathroom door and finding a girl brewing a love potion.

"You're welcome...Um Rebecca right?" said Ginny trying to smile. "Luna please take her back to the Ravenclaw dorm and clean her up. I'll deal with Harry."

As soon as Rebecca and Luna left the bathroom Ginny walked right over to Harry and slapped him again. It stung him more than just physically. "What happened? Why did you attack than girl like that?" She asked through her teeth.

"I was going to find Ron when I smelled something and I walked in here to find that girl brewing a potion." Harry said quietly. He focused on staring at the ground because he knew he couldn't take seeing Ginny disappointed and angry with him. "She must've mixed something wrong because when I walked him I couldn't remember anything except..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he knew it would end up making a fool out of himself.

"You couldn't remember anything except what Harry?" said Ginny sharply. Harry shook his head and walked toward the exit. Ginny tried to stop him but he pushed her out of the way with one arm and stormed out. Harry couldn't take the fact Ginny found him the way she did. Shame overwhelmed him and he could feel the sting of tears in his green eyes; before he could stop them, they poured down his face.

He ran onto the grounds, toward a large oak tree and punched it as hard as he could. He felt warm liquid run down his hand and he looked down to see he knuckles bleeding. He didn't feel the pain he didn't feel anything but anger and self-hatred. After he let some of his anger out he sat roughly onto the ground under the tall shaded tree. He plunged his face into his palms and left out more tears he didn't acknowledge the sting of his bleeding knuckles. Why couldn't I control myself? What is wrong with me? His thoughts where interrupted as he heard a group of people walking toward him. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and tried to slow his breathing. He stared at the ground until he heard someone calling his name. As he looked up he saw green robes.

"Look. Is that Harry Potter crying under that tree?" yelled Draco Malfoy laughing with a group of Slytherins. He put a cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply then dropped it and stomped it out with hi shoe. Harry angrily got to his feet and pulled his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as Draco pulled his wand from his pocket. "Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Harry yelled angrily.

"Ohh, touchy aren't you Potter?" Draco laughed then yelled, "Accio Wand." In a flash his wand was back into his hand. Just as Malfoy was about to yell the next cure someone yelled," ENOUGH," andboth Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins stun around to see Professor McGonagall as she stormed over.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked outraged. She sternly looked at Harry and Draco but neither of them spoke. Harry didn't feel any remorse for his actions and from the looks of it neither did Draco.

"Since neither of you boys seems to have a good enough explanation for your actions 20 points from both houses and detention Saturday at 7 p.m." She looked down at Harry's hurt hand. "Go to Madam Pomfrey this instant Mr. Potter," She said to Harry before she promptly turned on her heals and headed in the other direction.

Malfoy gave Harry one last look of hatred before walking off with his posse of Slytherins. Harry decided to just sit back down under the tree then, maybe, go to Madam Pomfrey. He pointed his wand at his knuckles and muttered a healing spell. The blood dried and disappeared.

After fixing his hand Harry fumed over the thought of having to spend his Saturday night in detention with Malfoy. After a few minutes of thinking deeply his anger settled slightly so his mind wondered as he leaned his head back onto the tree and tried to clear his mind by staring blankly into space. Though, it didn't work because he couldn't get Ginny off his mind and her reaction to finding him with that girl. Pondering he recalled all that happened: He assaulted a girl and was found by the girl he loved just to end up getting Saturday night detention with Draco Malfoy. Damn, what a day, he thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Review please! (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters, they are the creation of Jk Rowlings genius!

(:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As soon as he got back to the Gryffindor common room he walked into see Ron and Lavender Brown snogging on the empty couch. He cleared his throat loudly enough for Ron to look up and give him a sympathetic look. "Harry! I didn't know you were there mate..." That's all he could manage to get out before Lavender pulled him into a deep kiss.

Harry just shrugged slightly and walked up the spiral stair case to the boy's dorm. He lay down on his warm bed, but he realized there was no chance falling asleep so he lie awake until Ron finally got in his own bed and quickly fell asleep. Harry decided to go for a walk since he couldn't find a reason to stay in the dorm. So he grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way down to the common room but stopped when he saw Ginny sitting in a chair crying. To him she looked better than a veela as the fire shimmered on her red hair. She was wearing a white almost transparent night gown that flowed to the ground angelically.

He carefully walked over to her and stood next to her. She winced when she noticed someone standing by her but regained herself once she realized who it was. "What do you want?" she snarled as she looked up at Harry. His chest fell as he saw the anger in her eyes.

"I was going to clear my mind until I saw you crying..."He said quietly. He tried to reach out to her but she merely shifted her body in the opposite direction. Harry was hurt by this action. All he wanted to do was to explain everything to her, but he knew if he told her what happened she would think he was git. Harry also knew by keeping this from her it would only hurt him more because she would never understand why he did what he did. If he didn't tell her now and try to make her understand then he might never get the chance to redeem himself in her eyes again.

He mentally argued with himself for a minute until he decided that he had to tell her. "Ginny..." She looked up at him with her light brown eyes full of resentment, not wanting to hear anything he had to say yet she said, "Yes?" Harry grew nervous but he reminded himself that he had to do this.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry for what I did," Harry pleaded. "I didn't do it because I actually wanted to harm her or had any git ideas. She was brewing a love potion, and I happened to be walking past the bathroom as some pink smoke poured out from under the door." Ginny sighed aggravated but didn't say anything. "It smelled really great so I wanted to find out where it was coming from so I followed the smell to the girls' bathroom and saw...Rebecca sitting there brewing a potion. That's all I remember up until you slapping me." He felt like falling to his knees and begging for her forgiveness.

Ginny looked at him with understanding eyes and said, "I'm sorry, but you can't blame me because I heard screams and followed it back to the bathroom to find you trying to take advantage of her...I...it just didn't look good, Harry." Her eyes started to water as she stammered out the last sentence. Harry kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

Having her in his arms made his heart swell with happiness and sadness at the same time. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I wasn't thinking right and the potion took me by surprise" he whispered in her ear. Ginny looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They held it for a few moments until Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. In that moment all of Harry's worries seemed to fade as her tongue slid into his mouth. The feeling of Ginny's kiss sent a shock wave all over his body. It was nothing like anything he ever experienced.

She pulled away slightly. "I can't do this Harry..." Harry pulled away from her just enough to see her whole face. "Ginny. I love you more than I have loved anyone else..." Ginny put a finger to his month to silence him then continued, "Harry, I love you too but I don't think this is..." Just as she was about to finish her sentence Harry pulled her close into a passionate kiss. He let all his feelings for her through. This time she did not pull away, this time she kissed him almost to the same extent.

They kissed for a moment more than silently they decided to move to the large vacant couch. He removed his shirt then his lips found Ginny's again. As they made their way to the couch Ginny slipped out of her night gown into only her pale bra and panties. Harry laid her down softly onto the couch and kissed her neck. He got up and removed his night pants so he was only in his black boxer briefs that clung to his skin tightly.

As he sat back down Ginny kissed his muscular stomach and he let out a low deep moan. Harry leaned down and grabbed his wand then put a sound proof and a confoundus charm around entire room. Then he put his hand under her chin and raised her face to kiss her lips as he laid her down. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's already messy black hair. Harry knew this was the moment. He knew she was the one for him. She is the only girl aside form Cho he ever had these feelings for, but this time his feelings where so much stronger for Ginny.

Harry kissed her lips softly she let out a small whimper so he pulled away and looked into her eyes. As they stared into each other eyes they didn't have to say anything to know exactly what each other were thinking. It was in that moment Ginny knew as well and would let Harry have his way. It was the intense passion they had that was set on the back burner for too long that lead them to this moment. Harry did not care about the consequences all he knew was she was the only for him, no other could come between them ever.

Harry pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss as he unlatched her pale bra and threw it on the ground exposing her prefect chest. The feel of her exposed skin on his felt unworldly. He kissed her lips as he moved his hands around her upper body caressing her. Harry removed his boxers and Ginny smiled approvingly then kissed his lips deep and fervently. Harry kissed her neck then moved down lower and lower then removed Ginny's panties. He opened her creamy legs and pushed inside her softly. She moaned in pleasure. This went on for an hour until the both where sweaty and out of breath.

The couch was big enough for them both to lie comfortably. Harry conjured a big blanket for them and a few pillows. As they lay down Harry whispered "I love you." in to Ginny's ear. She smiled and said, "I love you too." Harry put his arm over her upper chest and held her as they fell asleep. It was a prefect night to the end the worst day.

* * *

><p>Please Review! (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harry woke up that morning to the sound of people walking around him. He felt around for his glasses and found them under a pillow. Shoving them on he looked around foggy eyed as people pasted him. He looked down to see he was completely naked. Embarrassment flooded him until he noticed he was under his invisibility cloak, he also noticed Ginny was gone.

Harry thought Ginny must have gotten up earlier and put the cloak over him. He wondered why she didn't wake him up though. He got up under the cloak and walked up the spiral stair case to the boy's dorm. When he entered the dormitory nobody was in there thankfully. Harry found some cloths and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower and brushing his teeth he went down to breakfast alone.

Once he entered the Great Hall he scanned the crowd and his eyes fell on Ginny. She hadn't looked over at him so he sat next to Ron deciding not to bother her.

"Hey mate." Ron said with a mouth full of food. Harry smiled," Hey Ron how's it going?" Ron nodded toward Lavender and nudged him then winked. Harry smiled and leaned forward to grab a piece of toast knowing exactly what he meant. As he looked up he saw Ginny laughing with Katie Bell. His mind fogged then went completely blank as Ginny flipped her long beautiful hair over her shoulder. He got knocked back into reality by Hermione snapping in his face.

"Harry! Harry! What's with you?" Hermione looked at Harry curiously. He looked at Ron but he just gave him a sympathetic look.

Harry looked back at Hermione and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking." He looked away and grinned to himself. Hermione was about to say something when the bell rang so they all got up to go to their classes.

Harry had Transfigurations first so he walked absent mindedly to McGonagall's class with Ron chatting nonchalantly as Ron, in detail, told him about his night with Lavender in the prefect's bathroom. Harry only half listened thought because he couldn't stop thinking about the night before with Ginny. He couldn't believe he took Ginny's virginity and she took his, nonetheless he did not regret one second of it.

He wouldn't have wanted to lose it to anyone else. Harry loved Ginny with every fiber in his body then a terrible realization fell a pone him. If Voldemort found out about Ginny he would try to hurt her or even worse, kill her. Harry felt hot rage build in his chest at that thought and tried to push it out but it stayed through half the day until lunch.

As Harry walked down the stair case to get to the Great Hall Ron jogged to catch up with him. "Hey mate." Ron said panting. "What's up with you? You look like you've been hit by a confondous charm all day." Harry almost laughed at that, but calmly shrugged. He thought Ron must've taken the shrug for an answer because he didn't push the subject.

They walked into the Great Hall and as they walked Harry met Dracos' eyes and glared at him with pure hatred. Draco looked away and Harry just smirked. As soon as they sat down by Hermione, she cleared her throat loudly. "Well, Ron has Harry told you or shall I," she said with an odd smile. Harry eyed her suspiciously. Ron dumbfounded asked, "Told me what Harry?"

Hermione smiled eerily and said, "Oh so he hasn't told you the good news… I'm the only one without a significant other. "Harry look mortified at Hermione. How'd she know? Harry thought to himself. She simply sat there smiling at the both of them.

Ron's confusion increased as no one tried to explain any of this to him. Harry just looked at him wide eyed then gulped and said, "Hey...mate she's talking about me and..." He couldn't bring himself to tell Ron he was dating his little sister.

When Harry couldn't finish his sentence Hermione felt obligated to finish it for him, "Ron, Harry and Ginny are seeing each other." Ron's face screwed up as he tried to process the information then his expression softened. He looked at Harry, "Well..," he finally said with a sign. "I'd rather Ginny be with you then any of these other gits around here. All they want to do is get in her pants." Harry's chest dropped a little when Ron mentioned that but Harry just smiled weakly at him. Hermione just sat looking utterly stunned as she listened to Ron accepting Harry was dating Ginny.

Harry was happy that Ron accepted him dating Ginny. He knew it would be very unwise to mention to Ron that he already got into Ginny's pants so he just smiled contently. Even though Ginny had given it up to him Harry still respected her as much as before and loved her even more. He couldn't erase the permanent smile on his face. As they ate lunch Ron and Harry discussed quidditch nonchalantly and the rest of the day seemed to go bye rather fast. They had their last few classes together then retired to the Gryffindor common room to start studying for N.E. Harry could barely concentrate because his mind kept veering off subject. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and the detention he had with Malfoy tomorrow.

Harry ended being the last person in the common room because he could not stop thinking about what had happened the day before. He was pulled from his immersing thoughts when he heard the portrait door shut and saw Ginny walk in with a hand full of books. Harry saw she was having a bit of trouble and rushed to help her. She was so shocked that Harry came to help that she absent mindedly dropped them on the floor.

"Hey." Harry said smiling. Ginny was bent down to pick a few books up off the floor then rose slowly and said,"Hey, Harry." Harry felt kind of taken back that her reply was not as enthusiastic as he had hoped for. He bent down and picked a few books off the floor for her. Harry tried to understand why she was acting the way she was. I hope she doesn't regret me, he thought to himself.

Ginny looked at Harry with sad eyes. She slowly took the books from his hands and started to tear up as she looked at him. She quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her crying again. Harry thought to himself Shit, she doesn't want to be with me. She does regret me. He stared confused at Ginny. He loved Ginny so much and to see her crying and not knowing yet why hurt him so bad. It killed him inside not knowing why she was crying again. He grabbed her hands softly.

"Ginny what's the matter?" He asked concerned. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Harry..." said Ginny quietly. She pulled her hands from his and turned away. Before he could say anything to her she ran to the girl's dormitory leaving the rest of her books on the ground. He stood there, in complete shock. What had just happened? Harry wondered on the brink of breaking down.

He stared wide eyed with one hand behind himself groping around for a chair to sit in because he knew if he stood any longer his knees would give in. As he sat his world came crashing down into a harsh reality.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!:

I dont own these characters!

JK Rowling does! (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Siting in the complete darkness Harry's heart broke as he thought about Ginny and why she didn't want him. She must've regretted him taking her virginity to be acting the way she had. But why? She seemed like she wanted to be with him that night, she even told him she had loved him. He hated himself for not trying to talk to her the day after.

Harry sat awake in the same chair until the sun began to shine on his face. He shut his eyes tight as his eyes adjusted to the new light. Harry's eyes grew heavier and heavier, so heavy that he began to drift off in the chair. He knew he had plenty of time until his detention with McGonagall so decided to get some rest before what McGonagall had in store for him.

So he finally got up and walked to the stairs. As he walked up the stair case he heard someone walking down but didn't think anything of it. His reflexes where slow and groggy so the person walking down knocked into him. They both fell into the stone floor of the common room with a loud thud. "SHIT!" the person yelled getting to his feet. "Who the f...?" The person stopped as they realized it was Harry. "Oi! Harry didn't see you there. Come to think of it didn't even hear you walking up the stairs at all, mate." Harry noticed the person who knocked him down was Seamus Finnegan.

"It's all right Seamus." Harry said sitting up rubbing the arm he fell on. "I was just going to bed before detention later. Hey, mind telling Ron and Hermione where I'm gonna be for me?" Harry tried to stand up but his tried body awkwardly twitched.

"Sure thing, mate" Seamus said looking at Harry concerned and helped him up. They said their goodbyes and Harry made it up the stairs this time without any interruptions or falls this time. He lay in his soft warm bed. His mind wondered for a few minutes but as soon as he was lost in thought he drifted to sleep.

Harry was rudely woken up by Ron casting an Aguamenti spell right onto his head. Harry shot up. "What the fuck, RON?" Ron stood by Harry's bed clutching his stomach laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said through gasps of air. "I tried to get you up but you're like a rock." He gave Harry a towel he had in his hand. Harry wiped his face as he grabbed his glasses. "What time is it?" He asked and Ron looked at his watch. "A quarter to 7. You better hurry and get to McGonagall's before she has a cow."

Harry jumped out of bed and put his trainers on. He ran down the stairs, out of common room and out into the corridors. Harry was still wearing the wet shirt he fell asleep in but that hardly mattered to him at the moment. Once he finally reached McGonagall's office he was out of breath and sweating; making his already wet shirt smell. Quick thinking he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell that removed his disgusting shirt and replaced it with a clean new one.

Harry knocked on the wooden door to McGonagall's office feeling a little fresher than before. She opened the door quickly and gestured him inside. Harry saw that Draco was already standing in her office waiting. Harry judging by his aggravated expression meant that he had been waiting a good while.

McGonagall swept towards her desk briskly. Looking at them sternly she said, "You two know why you are here?" Harry and Draco both nodded in slight sync. "Well, to be direct you both will be helping Mr. Flitch clean out the old classroom on the fourth floor until it is spotless." As she told them that she tapped her wand on a small bell that made the faintest of dinging noises. Though in a matter of moments Harry could hear Filtch wheezing his way towards the door then raped his knuckles on the door.

In a split second McGonagall had the door opened and the old man walked in looking more irritated than usual. Harry knew tonight was going to be hell. Being in a room with two people I despise the most here... Welcome to my own personal hell. He thought to himself resentfully.

"Come with me," said Filtch as he led them out of McGonagall's office to the old classroom. When they got to the unkempt room Filtch took out a ring of keys and began to unlock the many padlocks on door with large out of date keys then shoved Harry and Malfoy inside the broken door fame. The room was a complete disaster. Desks piece flown everywhere, broken potion bottles littered the floor, the windows where grimy and it smelled disgusting. The only light emitted from Flitches' lantern. Filtch gave Harry and Malfoy two ordinary brooms, dustpans, trash bags, rags, and a bucket of soapy water.

Filtch looked at them aggervatedly and said, "Give me both your wands." Harry looked at Filtch like he was mad for a moment then noticed Malfoy's eyes got narrow. He must've been planning on trying to murder me here, thought Harry coldly. In the end Harry took his own wand out from his pants pocket and handed it to Filtch. Malfoy rolled his eyes but gave Filtch his wand as well.

"You two can start with picking up the broken desk pieces." Filtch said as he pocketed both the wands. "Make sure to clean all the filth from the windows. I'll be back in two hours." Before he left the room he took out another lantern from his jacket and lit it with his with a match. He locked the door on the way out leaving them in the dim light. Harry heard Filtch lock a few more padlocks before stomping off.

Harry started picking up a large desk pieces and made a small pile. As he bent down to pick another large piece from the floor he looked up to see Malfoy casually leaning against the wall and nonchalantly pull out a pack of cigarette. Putting one to his lips, he pulled out shiny silver lighter. The lighter had a large snake etched in its side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked him outrageously. "We're supposed to be cleaning." His eyes narrowed on Draco. Malfoy just leaned his head against the wall and took a puff from his cigarette then blow out a few seconds later looking up at the ceiling.

"Do whatever the hell you want Potter, but this job is for mudbloods and house elves. I will not stoop so low." Harry was already disgusted by Malfoy but this made it just that more unbearable. He walked over to Draco and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Oh and what do you think I'm going to do? Just clean this whole entire room by myself while you enjoy a smoke?" Harry asked angrily. Malfoy shoved Harry off of him and stepped forward slightly.

"What fucking is the matter with you?" Draco yelled livid. Harry pushed Draco against the wall then said, "Don't mess with me Malfoy. I don't have the patients for your dumbass tonight."

Harry and Draco glared at each other for a moment then Harry let go of Malfoy and turned away. Just as Harry was walking away Malfoy lunged at him and grabbed his shoulder. Harry spun around and as he did Malfoy punched him in the face. Harry stumbled back a few steps then regained his balance. He ran at Malfoy and punched him in the face. While Malfoy was bent over Harry grabbed his head then raised his knee and kneed Malfoy in the face as hard as could.

Draco's nose made a nasty cracking noise. Malfoy stumbled back into the wall then wiped his hand under his noise. He lunged again at Harry and punched him hard in the stomach. For once Harry was glad Dudley used him for a punching bag. Having Dudley's porky fists punching him repeated in the stomach while he had Harry's hands held back by two of his large friends was Dudley's way of playing tag. Harry's stomach muscles started to get stronger from that so Draco's attempts to punch felt like a little school girls to him. He learned to fight through the pain. Harry laughed at Malfoy's obvious confusion.

"Is that all?" Harry asked clearly taunting Malfoy. Once again Malfoy lunged at Harry but this time Harry caught Malfoy in the middle and tackled him to the ground. They grappled for a moment until Draco shoved Harry away and got up. Malfoy kicked Harry as hard as he could in the ribs. Harry grunted as he heard one of his ribs almost break but before he could regain himself Malfoy was steadily punching him. Draco grabbed Harry's hair with one hand and punches him in the face with the other.

Before Malfoy could punch one more time Harry grabbed his shirt and drug him to the ground then sat on top of him and started to punch Draco in the face at least six times. Draco was a bloody mess on the ground. Harry knew if his nose wasn't broken before it was definitely broken now looking down at Draco's face as he lay on the ground, "You deserve worse." He said clutched his side as it began to ache and he walked to the other side of the room and continued to clean.

After a few minutes Malfoy weakly sat up and looked around the room but his eyes never met Harry. He wiped the blood from his cheeks then winced a little as he wiped the blood from under his eye. Harry laughed quietly to himself but stopped at once because of the sharp pain in his ribs. Harry and Malfoy kept their distance as they tried to clean the room.

It was silent and tense after the fight. Harry glanced at his watched and Filtch was two and a half hour late. As soon as he looked at the door Filtch unlocked it and walked in. "Well, it's bearable...What the hell happened to you two?" Filtch yelled eyeing them. Harry looked at Filtch with annoyance in his eyes and said, "We had an accident." Filtch processed that for a minute then grunted but did not reply. He took the two back to McGonagall's office.

"What happened to the both of you?" She insisted. Harry looked at her weary and said," I tripped and feel on part of a desk, then Malfoy tried to get something heavy from a shelf and it hit him in the face... It was an accident." McGonagall contemplated if Harry was telling the truth.

But she finally said, "Fine, Potter. Both you and Mr. Malfoy may go back to your dorms and I will see you both Monday morning." They both walked out of the room going in opposite directions. Harry walked, limping slightly and it took everything he could to just to get up the stairs. As much as he tried to play it off he couldn't hide the fact that two of his ribs where most certainly fractured or broken.

He finally reached the Gryffindor portrait, said the password then stiffly climbing through the large hole. Harry walked up the stairs to the dormitory and opened the door. Everyone was asleep; Harry assumed because he heard soft snoring. Harry slid his trainers off and tried to get in his bed carefully. He was exsaughted from the fight and he knew he would have to go to the hospital wing in the morning but until then Harry drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>REVIEWWWW PLEASE!<p>

3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next day Harry limped painfully down to the common room to see Ron and Lavender snogging already. They seem to be inseparable and everybody noticed it though Ron didn't mind the gossip. Harry just shuffled past them and went through the portrait hole. As he walked down the corridors his mind wandered to Ginny and her crying. Suddenly a sharp clench in his chest made him almost fall. He had to grasp the rail to the stairs so he would not fall down.

He remembered when Ginny crying and all the things that happened. It all came hurtling down at once and overwhelmed him. His started to dry sob quietly but quickly recovered himself. He tried to breathe in but a terrible pain shot through his body. The source of the pain came from his ribs this time. Harry clinched his ribs tightly as if they were going to break at any moment and he knew he had to try to run to the hospital wing. The hospital wing is all the way on the other side of the school so Harry tried to run but his ribs kept complaining each step.

Harry's heart was racing and each step was agony. He chastised himself more and more for not going to Madam Pomfrey sooner. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw the doors to the hospital wing. His heart slowed a little and he sighed slightly in relief. He finally opened the door and as soon as he stepped in Madam Pomfrey had him in a bed resting.

"I'm beginning to think you should have your name on one of these beds. I need a bed reserved just for you Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she poured a cup of some fowl smelling liquid. "Drink up. Looks like you're going to have to stay the rest of the day; probably until tomorrow as well. Broken ribs are serious Potter you should've came to me right away like Mr. Draco did. Though his injuries where more serious than yours, that's still no excuse." Harry's eyes widened and he sat up sharply and gasped loudly. Shit, ribs, as in the plural sense of the word? How could Malfoy do so much damage and how the hell could I not have felt it all after the fight? Harry thought to himself.

"Lay back down! You're going to do more damage than is," yelled Madam Pomfrey. Harry never heard her yell before and he noticed it shocked her as well. "I'm sorry but how many ribs did you say broke?" Harry asked quietly. She sighed and said, "Three were broken and one was fractured. Now get some rest Mr. Potter before I give some sleeping draught." She walked off immediately to take care of a patient hidden behind a curtain.

Harry slowly lay back down and began to wonder about the fight he and Draco had last night. Harry never actually fought Malfoy before that night and he realized it felt better punching Draco then just casting a spell. Though Harry loved magic he felt more satisfaction in actually causing the pain fist to fist. Malfoy did deserve it anyway. As he laid thinking about the fight he smiled slightly remember that Madam Pomfrey said Malfoy's injuries where worse than his.

Harry fell into a light sleep after a cup of some nauseating sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey made him choke down. His dreams where full of images of Sirius' and Cedric Digory's death. Voldemort loomed on the edge of his dreams as well. In the middle of a frightening dream Harry awoke in a cold sweat though he could barely feel his scar burning because of the pain medicine he had to take an hour before yet he could feel nausea rising. He found a bucket in the side table and sick filled it up halfway. Harry put the bucket down beside the bed and laid his head back down wiping the sweat from his forehead. He felt worse than before.

In a matter of moments Harry felt his eyes get heavy again and just as he was about to go back to sleep Madam Pomfrey dashed over to him. She put the back of her hand to his forehead and muttered something to her then said," You have a stomach virus from an infection in you ribs." Though Harry could only make out a few words because he was coming in and out of consciousness for a few minutes then Madam Pomfrey put a tablet into Harry's mouth. "Do not swallow that let it dissolve on your tongue."

It didn't taste terrible, but it didn't taste great either though thankfully it dissolved within a matter of seconds. Harry could feel his nausea and cold sweat disappear.

"All better now. You don't have a stomach virus or infection now." She said smiling and continued to say, "Though your ribs are only halfway done you'll still need to stay the rest of the night but by lunch tomorrow you'll be up and walking around." Harry simply nodded and closed his eyes.

In the morning he woke up to someone shaking him aggressively. "Harry, wake up! Wake up please!" yelled a female voice. He opened his eyes and automatically reached for his glasses and looked at the girl who had woken him up. It was Hermione. She had streaks of tears running down her face. As soon as she noticed the he was awake she flung her arms around him.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved. J.K. Rowling does because she's awesome (: but I wouldn't mind having Draco for a night (;

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Harry was astonished as Hermione cried on his shoulder; even more unusual she had him in a bear hug so tight he could barely breathe. Her tears soaked his shirt as she sobbed quietly. At a loss for words he simply pulled away slightly and looked at her for a moments then finally asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She looked down as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then look up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Harry realized she'd been crying for a while. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"It's stupid. Nothing I should have waked you up for...I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go." A few more tears leaked out as she choked out the last sentence. Harry had a feeling this was about Ron, so he pulled her into comforting hug. "It's ok, really. You know you can talk to me," whispered Harry as he patted her softly on the back.

"I know. Thanks for being here from me Harry. I can really see why Ginny fell for you," Hermione said as he hugged him a little tighter. "It's just I've been feeling so alone since you and Ron both found people who adore you. You know someone you can…," She looked at Harry with big sad eyes then finally stuttered out, "Oh Harry I wish he would just realize my feelings for him. I know I shouldn't like him but there's just something about him. Something I can't quiet grasp. It would probably be very wrong of me to like him anyway" She looked away from Harry as she buried her face into her hands. Harry knew his suspensions were right.

, "It's going to be alright Hermione. Ron's mainly with Lavender for the sex, she really doesn't mean anything to him. He's probably trying to make you jealous or something stupid like that," Harry said as she cried. Hermione looked up at him as though he hadn't been listening at all.

"Harry, I didn't mean Ron..," She said confused, "Damn, I knew this was a bad idea." Harry was completely muddled by that statement. Then who could she be talking about, if it wasn't Ron? Harry thought to himself. Instead of clearing up his confusion Hermione simply got up and said, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Harry. It was really stupid of me." After she gave him a sympathic look before she turned and walked slowly toward the door.

Harry just took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes then put the back on. It's been a rough night and he had drama from Hermione now. What next? Harry thought through all of the things she had said and the only thing that stuck was her saying she could see why Ginny had fallen for him. Damn, why does Ginny do this shit to me? Why can't she just tell me what's wrong? Harry thought about Ginny for the remainder of the time he had to stay in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey let him leave as soon as he could get up without wincing, which took a few times. Harry was sore, no doubt, but he could manage. He got dressed then when to the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw Ron accompanied with Lavender, well it was more like Lavender was sitting in his lap feeding him French toast, but he decided it was safe so he sat in front of them.

"Hey Harry!" Lavender said happily. "HARRY! Where the bloody hell have you been, mate?" Ron asked with a large grin. Harry smiled, "In the hospital wing. Where else?" He grabbed a piece of toast and slathered butter and jam on it. He hadn't eaten in almost 2 days. Ron laughed as Lavender teased him with some French toast.

When he finally got the toast and ate it, he chased it with some pumpkin juice then said, "Well are you gonna tell me why you were there or leave it some big mystery?" Harry decided there was no harm in telling him he beat Draco's ass in detention, so he told Ron the story in detail.

"No bloody way? Damn, Harry I wish I could've seen that!" Ron said enthusiastically. Harry, being modest, looked down and smiled in light of himself. When he looked up he met Draco's gaze. They held it for a few seconds and in those few seconds pure loathing flowed through both Harry and Draco's eyes. Harry stood up, "What's your problem Malfoy?" As he yelled the entire Great Hall quickly became silent Harry looked up at the table where the professors usually sat and noticed McGonallgal was looking at Harry with a you-better-sit-the-fuck-down-before-I-give-you-detention-again look. So he directed his gaze back at Draco and he could see Draco's hesitation, so he just glared at Harry but it didn't go any further than that. Harry sat down as he submersed in victory. He smirked at Ron as he laughed, "Well done, mate. That pussy ass bitch won't do anything to you and he just proved it." He reached over and patted Harry on the back. Harry heard people get up from the Slytherin table so he looked up to see Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle, walking toward the exit. Harry just grinned. Soon after that the bell rang Ron gave Lavender a kiss on the lips before departing with Harry.

Since it was Tuesday Harry and Ron had Potions first so they walked to the dungeons talking about the incident Harry and Draco had. "Damn, Harry. Did you see Malfoy's face this morning? His nose if definitely broken…wicked. Didn't know you had in you, mate. Haha," Ron spoken enthusiastic as he imitated punching Draco in the face. As soon as they rounded the corner to the entrance of the dungeons Harry saw Hermione behind pushed against a wall by Draco, but not in the way you would think. No one else was around except Harry and Ron; they must not have heard them walk around the corner, because Draco was playing with edge of her skirt and kissing her neck as she giggled. Harry was in such shock that he had to intinctly stook his arm out to catch Ron from walking any farther.

He nodded his head toward Malfoy and Hermione but all Ron did was say, "What the fu…," before he looked at Harry then glanced at where he was nodding his head. Ron grew quiet and his face grew redder and redder as he looked at Draco and Hermione. Harry could tell Ron was beyond pissed.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this, Draco," Hermione said shakily. Harry saw Malfoy pull her into a long kiss. "It'll be fine 'Mione. I swear." He smiled at her and she blushed feverinly. Harry never realized how much Hermione had changed over the summer. Then again he never really noticed anything like that since she was one of his best friends. But boy had she changed, Harry noticed it now as Draco kissed her on the neck once again. Her hair was a lot straighter and she also wore make-up, but not too much just enough to highlight all of her facial features, especially her eyes. She also wore a shorter skirt and a tighter shirt that hugged her new curves. Hermione was definitely beautiful now, and looked more of a woman than ever before.

She slid her hand threw Dracos platinum blonde hair as she kissed him. Harry just watched in complete and utter astonishment as Hermione snogged Draco. Draco of all people, Harry's second worst enemy. Harry looked a Ron and noticed he was wound so tight he might've exploded right there. Just as Harry felt Ron push against his arm people started to walk up to them so he lowered his arm casually. He looked back at where Hermione and Draco were at, but only Draco remained leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

He wondered where Hermione went... Just then Hermione walked up to them cheerfully, "Hey guys. What's up?" Before Harry could stop Ron, Ron tore away from him and walked up to Hermione, "What's your fucking problem you whore?" Hermione just looked at Ron speechless, confused and flabbergasted, "Wha…what are you..." Before she could justify herself Ron just rolled his eyes and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Harry just stood there awkwardly. Hermione looked at him with remorseful eyes and said, "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing there..." Harry looked down and shook his hand, "I really don't want to talk to you right now, Hermione." He walked off to go find Ron; leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Well I guess she figured out her relationship status…Harry thought crossly as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it.<p>

Another chapter is in the making as long as you keep reviewing.

REVIEW PLEASE (:


End file.
